Welcome to Granny's
by PixieBandit
Summary: What happens in Granny's, stays in Granny's. That's why her hair is so big, it's full of everyone's secrets.


**Chapter One: Wolfish Woes**

* * *

She wasn't getting paid enough for this.

Granny, once more, tried to focus on the paperwork that lay before her on the front desk of Granny's Bed and Breakfast. But in the end, all resistance was futile. The damn creaking of the bed upstairs was just too loud.

Ever since those Twilight books found their way to Storybrooke's library, kids would come up to her gushing about how great it must be to have werewolf capabilities. Granny would smile but promptly crush their little fantasies, telling them it really wasn't all that wonderful. Like say, when you're running an inn.

Her heightened sense of smell was perfect for sniffing out vermin that threatened to infest her quaint little lodge, yes. And sure, her ultra fast reflexes (though, not as ultra fast as before) were great for service. But truth be told, she'd trade in all that for normalcy if she could give up her super hearing as well. Especially now that a loud thud had just jolted her from her musings.

_Looks like they've taken it to the wall. _She rolled her eyes.

People often wondered why she was always so irritable on weekends. Most would write it off as a busy time for Granny- that she simply had more customers than usual. Those people were dead wrong. There were no customers pouring in, no vans of families on vacation, no. Strangers hardly came to Storybrooke and all the townsfolk had their own homes. There was no real need for a bed and breakfast.

Except maybe _one_.

A moan echoed through the ceiling from the occupied room. Echoing only for Granny to hear.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" she exclaimed, clicking her pen shut rather violently. She rubbed her temples and looked up from her papers. Turns out she wasn't alone.

Sitting across the room on the bench of her small lobby was Henry Mills. The young man stared at her wide-eyed, thumb in midair, ready to hit _A_ on his Gameboy.

"Sorry about that," she said with a tight lipped smile.

"S'alright," Henry said, shaking his head and returning to his game.

Granny stared for a moment. "What're you doin' here, kid?" she called from over the counter.

Henry didn't reply at first, tongue still firmly between his teeth while trying to take down the blasted dragon that kept him from saving his princess. "Waiting."

Granny rounded the table and leaned against it with her arms folded. "For how long?"

"Boom!" Henry cried out. The dragon had been slain. "About an hour or something," he said turning to Granny.

_An hour? _"For what?" she asked incredulously.

With his eyes glued once again to the screen, he replied, "Mom said to pick them up over here before heading to my other Mom's place for dinner."

_Oh, so Emma's here? Must've checked in when Ruby was out front. But Henry said "they". They... what, was she here with Hook?_

And as if to prove a point, she heard giggling and a low muffled response.

_Well, I think Henry's waited long enough._

"Hey, Henry! How about you and I go get them from their room to end your misery?" _And mine_, she added as an afterthought.

Henry leaped from his seat and kept his Gameboy away in his pocket. "Alright!"

Granny checked which rooms were missing their keys and found only one. She marched towards it, Henry in tow. Granny winced before knocking, hearing a sigh through the mahogany door. She shook her head and went for the kill. _Knock knock!_

She heard a squeak, shuffling, grumbling, a short giggle, and low chuckle, more shuffling, and finally-

"Oh, hey Granny!" The door opened enough to reveal just a red-faced Mary Margaret, blocking out the rest of the room. Her normally neatly combed pixie cut was a mess, and she covered herself up with the B&amp;B provided robe. But that didn't stop Granny from raising an eyebrow at the incriminating mark David left on her exposed collarbone.

_So it was you two_. Granny eyed the former bandit princess from head to toe. "Kid's been waiting for you for an hour." She stepped aside so that Henry was in view.

"Hey, Grams! Gramps in there with you? Mom said to pick you guys up so the three of us could go to Roland's birthday dinner while Emma takes Neal for a stroll before meeting us there." Henry said with a smile, completely oblivious of the awkward situation they were all in.

Mary Margaret blinked and was already shutting the door. "Oh, right! Yes, of course. Umm, your grandfather and I will get ready. We'll be down in a-" But before she could close the door completely, Henry cut her off.

"Why're you out of breath?"

Granny sure wished she had a camera right now because the look on Mary Margaret's face was beyond priceless.

A beat.

"We were, uhh, _sparring_."

The reply seemed good enough for Henry who nodded slowly then eventually shrugged. With that, Mary Margaret smiled and shut the door.

The two left outside stood in silence before Granny laughed heartily. She then guided Henry downstairs, telling him to wait in the lobby again.

Okay, sure. Super wolf hearing sucks a whole lot when it comes to owning the town's only bed and breakfast. But hey, maybe it wasn't all that bad when she could have a good laugh afterwards.

Granny lived to regret that sentiment after Regina came to visit Robin in his room the following week.


End file.
